Shark in the Water
by 9aza
Summary: G1. Skywarp didn't mean to make Thundercracker mad enough to start ignoring him. Warning: mild slash. Cover art by kur0ageha.


A/N: A little drabble I found in one of my files. I wrote it back in the summer of 2010, but never finished it until now because at the time I thought it was too similar to my story _Chase_ (the readers of that story may stone me if they wish). Anyways, it was inspired by a song called _Shark in the Water_ by VV Brown and I recommend listening to it, it really does suit Skywarp and Thundercracker in my opinion.

Cover art by kur0ageha : / / kur0ageha. deviantart gallery/ #/ d52cxsm

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers franchise nor do I own the following characters.

**Shark in the Water**

Skywarp hated being neglected. He hated when no one paid him any attention, especially Thundercracker. The blue Seeker hadn't said more than "good morning" or "goodnight" to him for a month, which, coincidently, is the same amount of time it's been since Skywarp's April Fools prank on Thundercracker. Skywarp had filled his room with balloons full of chocolate sauce and had a bucket of feathers fall on him when Thundercracker left the room; he ended up looking a lot like a giant chicken. Maybe that was the reason why Thundercracker would barely talk to him?

Skywarp pondered in thought while he was on monitor duty. If that's the reason, then how could he get Thundercracker to start talking to him again?

_You could apologize,_ his quiet conscious suggested.

_Nah,_ Skywarp thought, then Thundercracker walked by and an idea popped into his processor. He opened his mouth and blurted out, "TC, there's a shark in the water!"

Thundercracker let out an air intake and said, "Our base is in the ocean. There are countless sharks in the water."

"I know, but this one was barking at the moon!" Skywarp lied.

"Sharks can't bark," Thundercracker stated.

"But it did! I heard it," insisted the teleporter, "I can prove it!"

Thundercracker, deciding to humor him, said, "Fine, show me the barking shark."

Skywarp grabbed his trinemate's servo and teleported them outside.

They flew over the ocean for ten minutes looking for the barking shark and Thundercracker was about ready to leave when Skywarp -noticing this- cried out, "Watch out, it's an Autobot!"

The blue Seeker raised his guns and looked around for the supposedly coming Autobot. Skywarp smirked and, never one to miss an opportunity to scare his trinemate, jumped onto Thundercracker while yelling, "Gotcha!"

Thundercracker, unprepared for the sudden glomping, fell into ocean, with Skywarp still holding on. As the two sunk deeper into the ocean's depths, Skywarp gave Thundercracker a cheeky grin while said Seeker glared at him.

After releasing Thundercracker, the two Seekers swam back up to the surface of the ocean. "Skywarp, what the frag is wrong with you?" the blue Seeker asked angrily. "I'm so sick of-"

"TC, look!" Skywarp cried out, pointing at something towards the right.

Thundercracker turned his helm and there, under the dim light of the moon, was a shark with its head out of the water, snout pointing upwards toward the sky. For a few moments it seemed to be staring at the moon before going back under the water and swimming away.

"Did… Did that just happen?"

"I told you, TC! There was a shark barking at the moon!" Skywarp said smugly.

"It wasn't barking," Thundercracker reminded his trinemate.

"You probably just scared it," the teleporter dismissed.

The blue Seeker rolled his optics in annoyance.

Later as soon as they stepped back onto the Nemesis, Thundercracker went back to giving Skywarp the silent treatment. The younger Seeker followed him and pleaded, "TC, please! Just talk to me!"

Thundercracker ignored Skywarp and kept walking down the corridor.

_Try apologizing,_ Skywarp's conscious whispered. This time, it was heard.

Taking a deep air intake and said, "TC, I'm sorry about before, with the chocolate sauce and the feathers. I, I didn't mean to get you so ticked off. I just wanted to have fun. I'm really sorry. I mean it, just please…" He bit his lip in hesitation before continuing,. "Don't ignore me, I can't take it."

Thundercracker stopped walking and turned towards Skywarp. There was a small smile on his face, "That's all I wanted to hear."

Skywarp's face lit up and he teleported to Thundercracker's side before giving him a frame-crushing hug. "I won't prank you again, promise!"

"'Warp, let go!" Thundercracker groaned in pain. Skywarp shook his helm. "No way I'm letting you go now!" Pressing his helm into the crook of Thundercracker's neck, Skywarp said, "I love you TC."

Resigned to his fate, Thundercracker smiled again and murmured, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>AN: Originally I was going to make the ending really cracky and this story much longer, but it didn't seem to work out in my mind. Oh well.

If you liked, then please review.


End file.
